Reencuentro, doloroso reencuentro
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Después de diez años Frodo regresa a la comarca... pero no de la forma que desea y mucho menos la que espera quien desea volver a verle. (Frodo x Sam)


Una habitación iluminada por un fuego marchito, era una biblioteca del estilo pulcro y los muebles bajos que indicaban que alli vivia un hobbit, como el resto de la mansión. Un hobbit entro en ella con un libro en la mano. Se puso a pasear la mirada por cada estante buscando el lugar indicado para su nueva adquisición. Lo encontró en el centro de una de las estanterias, donde tenia sus libros mas preciados. Todos ellos del mismo autor, Bilbo Bolson.

Un resplandor rojo llamó su atención, lo vio en una de las ventanas del lugar pero no estaba fuera. Estaba siendo reflejado. Miró por encima del hombro rezando porque no estuvieran brillando esas lamparas adornadas con hechizos elficos que había en el marco de todas las puertas de la casa.

Parpadeaba intermitentemente con un intenso fulgor rojo. Una mueca atravesó el rostro del hobbit de mediana edad mientras ante el los hechizos hacian su magia y le mostraron un gran mapa de la Tierra media y un punto rojo de muy mala pinta en una pequeña parte de este. El hobbit no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido helado. La comarca, su querida comarca estaba en peligro.

El hechizo siguio su curso hasta mostrar al hobbit la razon del peligro. ¡dragon! Hacia siglos que los dragones no pasaban por Hobbiton. ¿Seria naural que lo hicieran ahora? Y sin embargo hay estaba. Parecia ir solo de paso, pero era un dragon de grandes magnitudes que seguro cusaria estragos mayores.

-Devo ir, devo ir. - Decia desesperado mientras pensaba en el hechizo que le habian enseñado los elfos para este tipo de situaciones.

Desaparecio, como lo hacia antaño cuando llebaba el anillo de poder, pero ahora era algo muy distinto y tenia que usar la teletransportacion para llegar rapido.

* * *

Una hobbit de mediana edad, rubio y con unos cuantos quilitos de mas corría por Hobbiton mientras repasaba mentalmente los jardines que había cuidado esa semana. Su rutina diaria pasaba por un ejercicio físico y mental al unisonó. Los últimos años había llegado al límite de su potencial entrenadose fisicamente despues de su indeseada aventura superando todos los pronósticos. (Habia perdido algo de peso poro seguia siendo rechoncho) A pesar de llegar al limite de su potencial en la lucha para él no era suficiente. No desde lo que ocurriera hacia diez años. La perdida había hecho tanta mella en él que se había aislado de su familia y amigos, dedicado en cuerpo y alma a perfeccionar sus dones para la jardineria y su cuerpo hasta el extremo.

Un estallido, el aire se calienta, el viento sopla con fuerza y el hobbit ve como todas las casas de la comarca estallan justo antes de que una nube de fuego y humo comience a destrozar los edificios. Una bola de fuego impacta a pocos metros de distancia lanzandolo por los aires. Gira descontroladamente pero consigue aterrizar de pie y comienza a correr esquivando como puede las numerosas explosiones que lo siguen.

Se encontró con un autentico apocalipsis. Las calles eran un rio de fuego continuo, los hobbits mas desamparados eran pasto de las llamas. El suelo temblaba sin control y pronto muchos puntos colapsaron y se vinieron abajo. Los gritos no tardaron en llegar. El dolor manaba de cada rincón de aquella comarca.

El hobbit aceleró el paso metiéndose por callejuelas y con una agilidad felina trepo hasta llegar a la cima de uno de los edificios mas altos. Lo que vio desde esa vista privilegiada era algo que nadie está preparado para ver. El infierno desatado, el fuego tomando los cielos. El humo barriendo las calles, la muerte azotando a todos los hobbits y el inmenso dragon que sobrevolaba por encima de su cabeza. Era demasiado tarde para impedir el dolor aun así él queria ayudar. Siempre habia sido así

No supo como, pero las bolas de fuego ya habían cesado su embate pero su ausencia solo era una minúscula victoria. Ahora el principal problema era el fuego. ¿Cómo apagar una comarca entera en llamas? No se puede, deberá concentrarse en lo que tiene a su alrededor. El resto de la población deberá apañárselas sola. Saltó de nuevo al suelo, usaría el lago que se habia formado en el centro del pueblo como sistema de extinción. Rebusco en sus bolsillos hasta dar con lo que buscaba: Polbos magicos sustraidos de una flor especial todo-poderosa que solo crecia en Hobbiton.

Tardó más de lo deseable en evacuar toda el agua pero cuando ya estaba vacío empezó su verdadero plan.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sin emitir sonido alguno, o al menos ningún sonido audible para los seres vivos. El agua se había vaporizado sin necesidad de calor. Toda esa humedad estaba extinguiendo los incendios a su alrededor pero no servía para el resto de la comarca. Trató de no pensar en ello en ese momento. No podía perder el tiempo en intentar salvar a todos, debía salvar a los que pudiera.

Un grito le desgarró los tímpanos, busco su origen y vio a lo lejos una familia a punto de ser sepultada por un edificio entero. Corrió pero ya sabía que no llegaría a tiempo. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo lanzándose contra ellos y pocos segundos antes de que los escombros los golpearan los habia empujado a todos, salvándolos. Él por otra parte no estaba tan seguro. Ahora mismo cientos de toneladas de acero y cristal volaban hacia él.

Su hombro se desencajó de pronto. Otro hobbit de fuerza sobrenatural lo había cogido del brazo apartándolo de su fatal destino y lanzándolo de nuevo a la seguridad del centro de la comarca. Rodó por el suelo llenándose la cara de polvo y cenizas. Se frotó los ojos intentando ver algo pero era imposible había levantado tal polvareda que apenas podía verse las manos. Pero si podía oir, y el aullido de dolor estremecedor que atravesó su mente fue tan brutal y lastimero como familiar. Se puso de pie de un salto y pronto estuvo de nuevo frente a los escombros. Vio a alguien que hacia una década que no veía.

Era alto, en la medida de un hobbit, tenia el pelo negro y aspecto feroz. Su boca permanecía abierta y la sangre era lo único que goteaba de ella. Corria de un lado a otro lanzando hechizos, bien para aplacar al dragon que dentro de poco ya no se veria o para rescatar hobbits de forma tan increible como rapida. Hacía diez años que no veía ningun Bolson. La humareda fue desapareciendo dejado al hobbit rubio ver mejor a su compañero. Ademas de alto era delgado... delgado en extremo y ataviado con un extraño uniforme. No tuvo mucho tiempo de ver aquella imagen tan familiar. Desapareció en una corriente de aire. Pero aquel hobbit había dejado algo que no esperaba. Unas gotas de sangre bañaban el suelo.

El hobbit rubio no fue capaz de ahogar las lagrimas amargas

- Señor Frodo... ¿Que le han hecho?

Sin pensarlo, corrio detras del hobbit moreno que caminaba tambaleandose y sangrando.

Se paro para pensar un hechizo y desaparecio, pero el otro hobbit estaba suficientemente cerca para desaparecer junto a él.

* * *

El hobbit rubio se vio a si mismo, solo en un enorme y cuidado jardin de una mansion aun mas grande, demasiado para un hobbit.

Aun así el rubio conocia demasiado bien los gustos de su dueño para saber de quien vivia en esa casa.

Un camino de cuarto de milla le separaba de la entrada de la casa. Caminó despacio por aquel pequeño bosque, envuelto en los suaves aromas de la savia de los pinos. Estaba muy bien cuidado, no había ni una brizna de hierba descolocada, las hojas estaba recogidas y no había signo alguno de abandono.

-Parece que se las ha ingeniado bastante bien sin mi. -dijo el rubio abatido.

Subió tres escalones altos que le daban acceso a una gran terraza al aire libre. Era algo triste ver tanto espacio y un único sillón exterior. Habría seguido planteándose la soledad a la que había estado sometido Frodo sino le hubiera encontrado a la entrada de la mansión sobre un charco de sangre. Una viga de acero le atravesaba el pecho y le salía por la espalda. Era una imagen aterradora para Sam que no dudo en arrodillarse frente a Frodo y arrancarle aquel objeto sin saber si eso le mataría o le haría bien.

Un chorro de sangre le salpico la cara pero no le importó. Echo a un lado la vara y presiono la herida tratando de canalizar toda la energía que pudiera. No era muy mañoso con las curaciones pero tenía que hacer algo. Se le escurría aquel líquido espeso entre los dedos como si no hubiera nada oponiéndose a su avance. Apretó más fuerte pero solo logró terminar de romperle la costilla que se había dañado con el golpe.

Respiró hondo, solo había una salida y era una muy peligrosa que no le gustaba. Siguió sujetando la venda improvisada mientras cogia los polvos magicos. Los utilico en la herida y... silencio.

El rubio empezo a llorar y tambien a rezar para que funcionara y lentamente Frodo Bolson recobrabo poco a poco las fuerzas cuando todas sus heridas sanaron instantáneamente, no sin dolor.

Frod pestañeo un par de veces antes de alzar la vista de sus ojos azul claro a quien le habia salvado la vida. No pudo creer lo que veia. Alzo la mano para cercionarse de que era real, si de verdad Sam estaba con él. Cuando le toco la megilla Sam sugeto su temblorosa mano entre la suya, sin apartarla de su cara. Frodo sonrio por muchas razones. Algunas de ellas inconfesables. Sam le sonrió mostrando su tan caracteristica sonrisa.

-Samwise Gamyi... Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. -dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Como sobrevino el silencio de nuevo Sam comenzo a hablar soltando la mano de Frodo, este se imcorporo hasta quedar sentado.

-Señor Frodo. ¿No vamos a hablar de lo que acaba de ocurrir? ¿O de que llevemos diez años sin vernos? ¿Que os marchasteis de la comarca por un estupido motivo?

-Proteger la Tierra media no es un motivo estúpido. -Replicó Frodo cabizbajo.

-Es estúpido cuando lo único que logro fue que me convirtiera en un automata. -Frodo se extraño de sus palabras.- No podía seguir sin usted, señor Frodo. Somos un equipo, no funcionamos por separado. Incluso Rosita lo aceptó y acabo marchándose a los pocos meses de irse usted.

-¿Entonces tú y ella no...? — Preguntó Frodo con una curiosidad mal disimulada. Sam rio quedamente.

-Se casó hace un par de años con otro. La verdad me envió la invitación pero no fui así que no se con quien se caso.

-Creía que tú y ella…

-Yo también, hasta que usted se fue. Entonces me di cuenta que había alguien más que Rosita no podría sustituir.

-Siento que tu relación no funcionase Sam

-Se cuando me miente, señor Frodo. -Atajó Sam provocando el sonrojo de Frodo.- Pero yo tampoco lo siento. No habría sido feliz con Rosita y ella no se merece ser un segundo plato. Señor Frodo, no debisteis iros sin mí. Os habría seguido al fin del mundo sin necesidad de que me lo pidierais. Siempre ha sido así, desde que os hicisteis con el anillo de poder. Nunca nos hemos separado. ¿Por qué lo hicisteis cuando el anillo fue destruido?

-No quería atarte a la vida de "heroe" Sam. No es una vida para un jardinero. No sabes cuándo puedes despertar y encontrarte con un problema en cuarquier parte. Simplemente no era la vida que merecías y yo no podía darte la que quería darte. Estabas mejor sin mí.

-Eso mismo pensasteis cuando ibais a emprender el viaje hasta Mordor. Aun así os acompañe y, admitidlo, no lo habriais logrado sin mi.

Sam se llevo la mano a la boca, temeroso de haber ofendido a Frodo y espero, pensando en una paliza o una bronca. En vez de eso, el hobbit moreno le sonrio.

-Tienes razón, creo que simplemente no pense en lo que hacia, me deje llevar por Gandalf. -mobio arriba y abajo los hombros como para quitarle importancia.- Siempre supe que el anillo me iba a arrebatar algo incluso despues de ser destruido pero nunca pense que fuera algo tan importante... o que lo fuera a echar tanto de menos.

Dijo Frodo levantándose con las fuerzas recobradas y alejándose de Sam pero este lo retuvo.

-¿Qué os arrebató, señor Frodo? -Preguntó Sam presionándole el brazo. Necesitaba oir la verdad. Necesitaba librarse de ese peso que tenía en el pecho desde hacia una década.

-Me arrebató un futuro a tu lado. -Admitió en voz baja mientras acariciaba la mano que le apresaba.

-Nos arrebató un futuro juntos, señor Frodo. -Confesó Sam. -Pero aun estamos a tiempo si así lo decidis.

El moreno abrazo al rubio sin poder evitarlo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Ademas -siguio el rubio en cuanto se separaron- que jardinero no querria vivir en una casa con semejante jardin que cuidar.

Frodo no hizo menos que reir y le dio un codazo amistoso a su compañero.

-No has cambiado Samwise Gamyi.

-En cambio usted si, esa delgadez mete miedo. -dijo el rechoncho. El de los ojos azul claro se torno serio.

-Es lo que te dije Sam, hay problemas por todas partes y no hay tiempo para vivir bien.

-Sin embargo el jardin esta de un cuidado -dijo Sam y despues una sospecha lo rompio por dentro- ¿Acaso...?

-Vivo solo -confeso el moreno- aunque estoy casi todo el tiempo en el jardin... incluso el tiempo en que deberia estar comiendo. -dijo y tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-¿Y eso por que? -pregunto el rubio preocupado.

-Porque pense que si vivia en un lugar con un jardin cuidado tendria la sensacion de que estabas haciendome compañia. -volbio a encogerse de hombros.

Sam bajo la cabeza y empezaron a rodarle lagrimas. Frodo se preocupo un tanto y se las limpiocon el dedo.

-Sam... -dijo esta vez mas serio.

-¿Sí, Señor Frodo?

-Puedes quedarte conmigo... con una condicion.

El rubio levanto la cabeza asombrado.

-¿Que condicion?

-Nunca mas vuelbas a llamarme señor Frodo. Soy solo Frodo.

El rubio volbio a sonreir con esa risa sulla tan caracteristica y aunque hizo caso de lo que dijo su compañero alego:

-Tu siempre fuiste mucho mas que Frodo para mi.

Cuando quiso pensarlo lo habia besado... ¡Lo estaba besando! Al ver que no estaba siendo correspondido se le rompio el corazon... pero cuando hizo ademan de separarse Frodo apreto mas los labios contra los de él correspondiendo a su beso.

Ellos siempre estarian juntos, estubieron juntos cuando eran niños, estubieron juntos cuando lo del anillo y estaran juntos ahora.

Nadie ni nada los separara nunca... ¡Y hay para quien se atreva!

* * *

**Termine mi primer fanfiction del señor de los anillos. No tenia pensado hacer ninguno, pero esta pareja me dejo tan enamoradita al leer fics de ellos que yo queria hacer el mio propio.**

**Ya se lo que estaran pensando. Frodo no se fue a Valinor precisamente para lo que lo puse. Pero este es mi fic y si quiero poner a Frodo como el Super man de la Tierra media lo pongo y ya esta XD**

**En cuanto a Gandalf y Bilbo, ellos andan por hay a vivir la vida que es corta XD**

**¿Rewiews?**


End file.
